


Once lived a girl

by AnnVolh



Series: Diary of an ungrateful child [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Development, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Real Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnVolh/pseuds/AnnVolh
Summary: My first poem to try to come to terms with the abuse I suffered as a childStory of the girl who can never forget, but already forgot
Series: Diary of an ungrateful child [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793551





	Once lived a girl

(I once saw dripping blood  
I’m a little lost ship  
I could hear awful sound  
Drip-drip-drip)

I forgot all of this  
I forgot being dead  
I don’t feel any pain  
Anymore; in my head

(I will never forget  
Pain of multiple wounds  
Weight of gun in my hand  
I still feel being doomed)

Why remember it all  
Just some useless waste  
All these memories gone  
They will all fade away

(In my soul, in my heart,  
I’m still screaming so hard,  
I will only forget,  
Lying quietly dead)

They are all almost gone  
But sometimes still with me  
All these thoughts and this pain  
They will maybe leave me 

(I remember the blood,  
I remember the scream  
I remember how I  
Was just beaten by him)

I will maybe forget  
For the people around  
But so deep in my soul  
I can still hear the sound…

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is unclear and jumbled up, but I intend to clarify the situation to the readers, as I go further.


End file.
